powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ranger Who's Stuck in Space
Plot Noah after fighting Yuffo is stuck in space meanwhile Skyfish Kiddnapps Orion Transcript Vrak Hen You Fool Creepox i Though you could handle the rangers But No Yuffo At Your Command Vrak What? Yuffo I Am Yuffo Hahaha Skyfish Hey Vrak We Are Here To Assit You Hahaha Vrak ....mmmm.... It Is Good So Skyfish I Want You To Bring Me The Silver Ranger And You Yuffo Use The Blue Ranger As Bait Noah Uh Gosei Rangers It's .... Troy Skyfish? Gosei Yes Rangers Jake I Hate It Frist Argus Attacks And After That Vrak Returns Kiddnapping Robo Knight Creepox Comes Along With Hisser And Followed By Skeltox Troy And The Prince Let's Go Vrak Ugh Fools Now Yuffo Go Skyfish Hey Rangers Orion Hun Skyfish Take This (shoots the 6 rangers) Orion Let Me Legendary Wolf Ranger (goes wolf ranger) Skyfish The Fun Begins Yuffo Ha Noah Guys Yuffo Troy Not Now Noah Noah Fine (charges up at yuffo but yuffo shoots noah) Yuffo Pathetic Skyfish Ha (shoots Orion) Orion No (falls over) Vrak Yes Skyfish Orion's Down Goodbye Rangers (gets orion and leaves) Troy No Vrak Welcome Back Orion (gets Orion and trows him) Orion Rangers i- Ahhhh Troy Orion Nooo Noah Hes fooling around gggggggg Yuffo Ha Pathetic (grabs noah and trows him into the sky and shoots him) Vrak Now Silver Ranger You Fool Did You Really Think You Could Escape Me Hahaha Skyfish Now What Vrak Find The Other Rangers And Destroy Them Don't Let Them Get Near Noah Skyfish Yes Yuffo Hahaha (shoots noah but noah gets 5 sabers out and strikes at him) Ugh NOOOOOOOOO Troy Orion? Skyfish Orion's Gone Byebye Troy No Power Of One Gia Jake Emma Find Orion Il Take Skyfish out Ha (all Red Rangers Attack Skyfish) Skyfish Nooooooooooooooo (falls on the ground) Vrak Ugh No Zombats Yuffo (gets the zombats) Hahaha Idiot Noah Power Of Two (all blue rangers attack Yuffo) Yuffo Impossable Vrak (falls on the ground) Vrak 2 monsters 2 fails very well Zombats Skyfish (gets the zombats) Red Ranger You Will Pay Ha Troy Really? Ha (gets megazord and strikes at Skyfish) Skyfish Laughs Your Pathetic Vrak Yes Now Gia Hey Vrak Vrak Hun You Fools Jake Orion Now Give us him Vrak Laughs (attacks Jake and shoots him and gia) No I Will Never Give Orion Back Emma Got Him Now Megaforce Blaster (shoots vrak) Vrak Pathetic What (the megaforce blaster shoots him) Noooooooooooooo CRASH Yuffo Hahahaha Pathetic Noah Headbutt (headbutts him shoots him and strikes at him) Yuffo You Fool (falls on ground) Skyfish Red Ranger Give Up Troy No Nija Strikes (nija strikes at Skyfish) Skyfish You Fool (falls on the ground) Vrak Ugh 2 fails GGGGGGGGGGG Fools Orion's Gone I Will Destroy The Rangers Troy Okay Gosei 2 jobs done Gosei Good Job Rangers You Have Done Good So Far The End charcters Noah Troy Jake Orion Emma Gia Gosei Tensou (Cameo) villians Vrak Yuffo Skyfish Creepox (cameo) legendary ranger mode Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)